pokemon_championsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Smith
Alex Smith is the main character of Pokemon Champions. He is a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town whose goal is to become a Pokemon Master. In the anime In EP001, Alex began his journey at the age of 10 as an amateur Pokemon Trainer. He was forced to accept Charmander from Professor Oak as his starter Pokemon because he woke up late on the day he was set to get his first Pokemon. In EP002, Alex managed to get to the Viridian City Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy agreed to heal Charmander, and thanks to her, Charmander managed to regain his health. Later, Charmander participated in Alex's first Gym Battle, but it was easily defeated by Danny's Sandshrew. In EP003, Alex meet Nikki in Viridian Forest. After that, she continued following him on his journey. In EP004, Alex decided to compete in the Pokemon League regional championships by earning Badges from Gym Leaders across the Kanto region. Alex fought and lost in a Pokemon battle with Salvadore, the Pewter Gym Leader. In his rematch, Alex manages to defeat Salvadore. Touched by Alex's kindness to Pokemon and with the return of his estranged father, Flint, Salvadore decided to go with Alex and pursue his dream of being the Pokemon watcher. In EP006, Salesman convinces Alex to buy a Magikarp, tricking him into thinking that the Pokemon is rare and very strong. Later in the episode, Alex had no choice, but to use him in the Gym battle against Lily as his only left Pokemon. To the surprise of all, Alex's Magikarp defeated Lily's Seel with Hydro Pump, which brings Alex his second Badge.. In EP009, Alex and his friends discovered a Squirtle that had been left in the rain by its former trainer, Carl. After Squirtle saved Charmander from being taken by Team Rocket, Alex caught it. Every time he thought he was doing well, Alex would somehow cross paths with his childhood rival, Harry. Harry and Professor Oak reminded Alex that he was always a step behind Harry. Over time, Alex's dedication to his goal paid off. After earning his first eight Badges, Alex went on to compete in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Pokemon On Hand With Professor Oak This section shows the Pokemon that Alex keeps at Professor Oak's Laboratory. In training This section is for the Pokemon that Alex still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Traded away This section is for the Pokemon that Alex traded away. Given away This section is for the Pokemon that Alex gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. Achievements Badges obtained Kanto Badges This listing is of the Badges Alex has obtained in the Kanto region: * Boulder Badge (EP004) * Cascade Badge (EP006) * Thunder Badge (EP010) * Marsh Badge (EP015) * Rainbow Badge (EP017) * Soul Badge (EP022) * Volcano Badge (EP029) * Earth Badge (EP032) Pokemon competitions Alex has also participated in the following Pokemon competitions: * Cerulean Cape Tournament - Top 4 (EP007) Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters